Invisibility
by AppleFlavoredKitkats
Summary: Sometimes America thinks that his idiocy affects others and consults Canada on how to become invisible.


Invisibility

"How do you do it?"

The personification of America was on front of his twin brother, the personification of Canada. They were both in the hallways of the meeting building, not minding the people who passed by and gazed at them for being at the middle of the hallway. Canada looked at his twin brother, confused, and he raised an eyebrow. What does Alfred mean?, he thought to himself, gripping Kumajirou in his arms.

"I said, how do you do it?" America's tone was strict and serious, something Canada hasn't heard in a long time. It surprised him in all honesty. One thing though is that Canada didn't know what his brother was talking about. Nothing new has happened recently, nor has he done anything special currently. So what was his brother talking about?

"Alfred, what do you mean?" Canada softly spoke in his quiet tone, trying to keep as calm as possible. Some nations passed by the twins and suspiciously stared at them while they were talking to each other. Austria just passed by and raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Switzerland came afterwards, ignoring them while holding Liechtenstein in hand.

Alfred sighed, his serious tone got a lot softer, but the atmosphere suddenly turned sadder. "How do you..." America mumbled the last words to his previous sentence, making Matthew pout for a second. He bent his head to the left, and stared at America with confusion. America bit his lip, and he obviously seemed like he was blushing from embarrassment. "How do you what, America?" Canada asked, ignoring the polar bear that was pulling his jacket.

"How do you get your invisibility?" America finally asked, and he looked down in shame. Canada stared at him for a second, and started to process on what America just said. America is asking on how to get his invisibility?! That seemed weird for Alfred to ask something so depressing. Canada then looked at him with a more shocked attitude, and the polar bear stopped pulling.

"Why are you asking?" Canada asked, and he stuttered for a brief moment. America looked like he wanted to run, but he also wanted to know the answer. Matthew then suddenly felt concerned for his twin brother. His heart was beating faster than usual, and his palms were sweaty. America rubbed his arm for a second, and looked away.

"I want your invisibility." America finally admitted. Canada felt like something was dysfunctioning in his ear, and that America never said that. America would NEVER say that. Matthew looked at his brother, who was trying to not tear up in this conversation. Some tears were forming at the corner of his eyes though, and America looked like he wanted to stop himself from crying.

"Wh-What?" Canada asked him; hopefully America said something else besides him wanting to be invisible like himself. America bit his lip and sighed, and he placed his hands in his jacket pockets. America stuttered for a second, and as well shivered.

"I said, I wanted your invisibility." America said sternly, this time, he was staring directly at his twin brother. Canada's world felt like it broke and dropped. This was not America—he was dreaming! But if felt so real! Canada stared at him back, he looked nervous. "Why do you want my invisibility, Al?" Canada asked, hopefully the conversation won't be this dark.

America then looked somewhat hurt, and he bowed his head down. He started tearing up, until some tears fell of his face. "I-I just wanted to d-disappear, you.. You know?" America admitted, and Canada felt like his heart broke into a million pieces. "I w-want people to st-stop complaining a-about my existence..." He choked, and then a hiccup followed.

Canada gazed at his brother one more time, pity suddenly filled his body. Is this what my brother really feels?, he asked himself, hoping that America would stop crying. Tears started coming out of Canada's eyes. No, he was not gonna cry! But it's was too late, tears started spilling out, and it was rolling down his cheeks. "America.. Alfred.. Nobody wants you gone, okay?" Canada reassured him, pulling his twin brother into a hug.

"Everyone wants you to exist. Even me." Canada added, hugging his brother tighter. America looked at him, and cried even more. He eventually hugged back, and cried onto his brother's suit. "I love you, America, remember that. Nobody wants you to disappear... Or be invisible, okay?" He spoke in a soft and calming tone, and it calmed down America for a bit.

In all honesty, Canada didn't want to let go. He felt comforted that America was hugging him, and he knew America needed the comfort that Canada was giving as well. Canada smiled a faint smile as he looked at his twin. "C-Canada.. Mattie." America started speaking again, alerting Canada for a bit.

"Thanks.. And.. I love you too, brother." He added, and he smiled a bit. He let go of Canada's hug, and he wiped the tears from his eyes. Canada chuckled as he looked at America.

"Come on now, let's go home."


End file.
